In Bluetooth Low Energy (BTLE), a BTLE device may scan for another device, which advertises one or more services. The other device may advertise services in accordance with Transmission of IPv6 Packets over BLUETOOTH Low Energy, draft-ietf-6lo-btle-00, J. Nieminen et al., Nov. 7, 2013. This discovery may allow the BTLE device to connect to the other device in order to use the advertised service(s). For example, a BTLE device may scan for services, such as a temperature service, an Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) service, and the like, advertised via BTLE by the other device. The BTLE device may then couple to the service(s) at the other BTLE device.